


Anxiety

by DiamondScribe (DiamondSuits)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Help, Pre-Slash, Science Bros, either one, im drowning in fluff, wow a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSuits/pseuds/DiamondScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a lot needier than Bruce took him for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of just a little headcanon about Tony extended into a fic; this can be seen as either science bros or pre-slash, so just take your pick.

All in all, it was a normal day for Bruce Banner. Which was both weird and vaguely alarming, considering the row of normal days that lead up to this one. He had been around long enough to know that since things were so good now, something bad was bound to happen soon enough…

But he pushed off the thought with the quiet acceptance of the inevitable as he walked onto his floor, kicking his shoes off with a soft sigh of relief. While it had taken some getting used to, living in Stark Tower with access to a lab with higher tech than he had ever dreamed, he was settling in much better than expected, especially when it came to interacting with others. He was beginning to open up to their little rag tag group more than he had ever expected; even if the only ones he saw on a regular basis were Steve and Tony, seeing how Clint and Natasha were off on their usual spy work and Thor was busy doing whatever he did on his home planet.

Tony was a particular friendship he hadn’t seen coming. Granted, he hadn’t planned on making any friends when they had manipulated him into coming along on the helicarrier, but he hadn’t imagined being friends with Stark in a million years. Not just for the different in status (he probably would’ve never met the celebrity without his little green problem), but for the way Tony portrayed himself. That cocky, rude attitude he displayed on the tv always annoyed Bruce to no end. While he hadn’t gone as far as to accuse him of just being the spokesman for a thinktank instead of an actual genius (which many disgruntled scientists claimed), he wasn’t too fond of listening to any of his self righteous speeches.

And yet, when the brilliant man first walked up and shook his hand, Bruce found himself instantly magnetized. Tony was reckless, stupid, insane, and brilliant, all wrapped up in a bundle of quick wit and a cocky grin. He had no idea how it happened, but Tony had drawn him in with his easy way around him, with the way he made it seem like he actually gave a damn about him even though they had just met. Even after all of the damage was done, when Bruce planned to retreat to some secret corner of the world, Tony had lured him to the Tower with promises of his own lab and a soft bed and hot water.

The scientist smiled at the thought, sorting away the bags of groceries he had bought from the farmers market before heading to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed with a soft sigh. He practically sank into the feather soft mattress, closing his eyes with a faint hum of bliss. God, this had to be one of the best parts of living out here. Sure, he could make do on a thin, flea bitted mat, but this… This was the life.

Sadly, his nap was short lived.

About three minutes after he had flopped down, there came a buzzing from his nightstand. Of course. With a groan, he reached over, grabbing the disruption and glancing at it. It was just the Starktech phone Tony had given him when he had first arrived, something about wanting to make sure that the scientist was safe and secure and all that.

Shaking his head, he put on his glasses, unlocking his phone to see just who was trying to message him…

But then he found 84 messages staring him in the face.

Bruce blinked, rubbed his eyes, and checked the number again. Turns out he was wrong, and it was actually 85. 85? Was it an emergency? The weirdest part wasn’t exactly the number, but the fact that they were all from one contact:

Tony.

Unable to quite believe that the man had that much time on his hands, Bruce circled through the messages.

_Hey, where are you? Thought you were going to join me in the lab today._

_[IMG] Dummy spilled my coffee. Like his new dunce cap?_

_You’re late._

_I’m the one who’s supposed to be late._

_This is entirely unfair._

_Update, turns out you’re supposed to work with me in the lab tomorrow._

_You should have reminded me._

_You should text back._

_[IMG] Prank time; Steve looks stupid as a redhead._

_Bored._

_Bored._

_Still bored._

_Hope you weren’t captured by Ross._

_That would suck._

The messages went on and on and on, most with dumb little tidbits Tony felt that needed sharing or photos that revealed just how destructive a bored genius could be. Surprisingly enough, Bruce found himself chuckling at the bizarre display. Tony was really that bored without him there? That was… Strange. But touching. He had known that he and Tony were friends, but he didn’t think that the billionaire really relied on him. Even if he suspected it was just for entertainment, it was rather nice to be needed.

With a shake of his head, Bruce rose, tucking the phone into his back pocket. Sure, he was tired, but…

Stopping by Tony’s room wouldn’t hurt.

So with a slight, if not weary, smile, he left his room behind, intent on seeing his one and only best friend. 


End file.
